In the telepresence or tele-operation system, robots are remotely controlled over relatively great distances. In this system, commands entered by an operator at an operator console or input device are sensorially detected, processed, and transmitted to a remotely located teleoperator. An application of such systems is the tele-manipulated surgery, in which for example a doctor manually moves several robotic arms through his input console, which move for example a medical instrument in order to treat a patient, in particular to operate on it. WO 2010/025 943 A1 discloses an example of such medical workplace.